Digital World
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: Haru, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke and Nitori diceded to go on camping trip on summer vacation. But then get transported to another world...Digital World and they meet new friends...and enemies. How will things go for them? What will happen to our favorite swimmeres?...read and find out! ;)) R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my new story! :D**

**I know I still have a few of fanfics that I have to update and I will update them soon, but I just had to publish this too...XD**

**Characters might be a bit OOC...maybe even a lot...I don't know...haha XD**

**Anyway...I hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to review...Enjoy! ;))**

**I DON'T OWN FREE OR DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTER!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Meet The Digimon, Digital Monsters!

* * *

It was a ordanary summers day for teenage boys who decided to go on a camping trip. It was a group of 7 high-school kids who wanted to have fun far away from city.

˝Are you guys ready to go?˝ Asked a purplish red-haired woman standing by the car.

˝Kind of…We're still waiting for…˝ Rin started when he got cut off by a short blond boy who running towards the others. ˝I'm here! I'm here! Don't leave without me!˝ He yelled.

˝…Nagisa…˝ Ring sighed. ˝It was about time!˝ Rin put his arms on his waist and looked at the smaller boy.

˝Sorry, Rin-Rin! I over-slept!˝ Nagisa said.

˝DON'T CALL ME RIN-RIN!˝ He yelled.

˝You always over-sleep, Nagisa.˝ Makoto said smiling at the boy.

˝Yeah, well….hehe…˝

˝Can we go now?˝ Raven-haired boy asked, impatiently waiting.

˝Haru's right! Others are probably waiting for us.˝ Makoto added.

˝Yeah! Let's go!˝ Nagisa jumped.

˝Mom! We're ready!˝ Rin said and the they took of. They stopped by the Sousuke's house where Rei, Sousuke and Notori were waiting.

˝Come on in you three!˝ Rin said and got out of the car. He helped them to put their stuff in the car.

˝Took you long enough.˝ Sousuke muttered.

˝It's Nagisa's fault!˝ Rin said.

˝Yeah. I assumed.˝ Sousuke said and they too got into the car and took off.

˝Hey!˝ Nagisa pounded.

Rin's mom dropped them off by the small house.

˝Here you are kids. I'll be going now. Be careful and look after each other, okay?˝

˝Yeah, yeah mom, we know, we know!˝ Rin sighed.

˝Rin, I'm serious! I don't want anything to happen to anyone!˝ She raised her voice.

˝Yes, mom. We'll be careful.˝

˝And expecially look after Nagisa! He wonders off easily without anyone noticing, and he's very carefree.˝

˝Yeah, I know.˝ Rin giggled. ´Our silly little Nagisa…´ Rin tought as he turned away from his mom for just a moment to see what his friends are doing and his sight caught Nagisa trying to catch a grasshopper.

˝Okay. Bye, honey.˝ She kissed him on the forehead.

˝Bye mom.˝

˝Bye you guys!˝ She waved at the others before she took off.

˝Bye Miss Matsouka!˝ They waved back.

˝So what did your mom say to you?˝ Rei asked.

˝Oh, you know. The usual.˝ Rin said rubbing his neck with his arm.

˝To be careful?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝To look after each other?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝To keep an eye on Nagisa?˝

˝Yeah.˝ Rin sighed.

˝Speaking of Nagisa, where is he?˝ Sousuke asked looking around, with no Nagisa around.

˝Oh, man!˝ They all said at the same time.

˝Hey, Guys! Come here! And look at this!˝ Nagisa yelled out from where he was.

˝What is it?˝ Haru asked. Nagisa was too stunned to speak so he pointed with a finger up to the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw what was unusual to see in the middle of the summer or in Japan.

˝It's beautiful.˝ Nitori said.

˝Amazing.˝ Rin added.

˝What is that?˝ Nagisa asked.

˝Northen light?˝ Makoto wondered.

˝That can't be! We're on southern hemisphere.˝ Rei said.

˝What's that..?˝ Haru saw something falling from the sky…..right towards them. ˝Look out everyone!˝ Haru yelled and everyone curled down.

Those things from the sky fell on the ground around kids.

˝Is everyone alright?˝ Makoto asked as the smoke cleared.

˝Yeah!˝ Everyone said.

Then suddenly little gadgets started coming from the ground. They each caught one. ˝What are these?˝ Makoto asked.

˝I have no idea.˝ Rei said. ˝Maybe they have instructions.˝

˝Forget the instructions and start swimming!˝ Haru yelled as the saw big wave coming at them and pulled them in.

They were falling, and falling….

˝Haru! Hey Haru!˝ Unfamiliar voice kept calling his name. Haru begun to slowly open his eyes. ˝Haru!˝

˝Hm..? Wh…˝ He opened his eyes and saw little strange pink creature. ˝Wha…AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!˝ Haru screamed and jumped. Taking few stapes back he kept looking at the strange creature.

˝Haru! I've been waithing for you!˝ He jumped into Haru's arms.

˝Wh…what are? Who are you? Where….am I?˝ Haru was really confused. He was in th middle of a strange forest.

˝I'm Koromon!˝

˝Koromon…˝ Haru looked at him.

˝Hey, Haru!˝ Hearing a familiar voice Haru turned around and saw Sousuke. And next to him was another strange little creature.

˝Sousuke? Hey. Another one?˝

˝I'm Motimon.˝ A little guy introduced himself.

˝He's been following me around ever since I woke up.˝

˝Where are we anyway?˝ Haru asked.

˝I don't know.˝

˝This is Digital World!˝ Koromon said.

˝Digi-what?˝

˝Let's look around for the others. Maybe they're here too. Wherever this is.˝ Haru said.

They kept walking and walking.

˝Haru! Sousuke! Hey guys!˝ They heard someone and saw Makoto running towards them.

˝Hey Mako!˝

˝You're here too…?˝ Haru asked when he noticed another one.

˝One more?˝

˝Oh, this is Yokomon!˝ Makoto said.

˝It's nice to meet you.˝ Yokomon smiled.

˝Hey, Tokomon wait!˝ Suddenly another one showed up. And so with him came Nagisa and Rin who was carrying another one.

˝Nagisa wait! Don't wander off again!˝

˝Hey, Rin! Nagisa!˝

˝Hey guys!˝ Nagisa smiled at them.

˝You've got one too,Rin?˝

˝Huh? Oh, right. This is…˝

˝..Tsunomon. It's a pleasure to meet you.˝ He speaked.

˝AAAHHHHHHH!˝ They heard and scream.

˝Wha…˝

˝Help!˝ They looked around and noticed, Rei running towards them.

˝Rei! What is it?˝ Makoto asked.

˝A monster…this monster is keep following me…˝ Rei said.

˝Hey! I'm no monster. I'm your friend! I'm Bukamon!˝

˝AAHH! Get of me!˝ Rei panicked, he turned around and saw more of them. ˝There's more…of you….˝

˝We are Digimons! Digital Monsters!˝ They all said at once.

˝Digimons?˝

˝I'm Koromon.˝

˝I'm Motimon.˝

˝I'm Yokomon.˝

˝I'm Tokomon.˝

˝My name is Tsunomon.˝

˝And I'm Bukamon.˝

˝It's nice to meet you. I'm Haru and these are my friends. Makoto. Rin. Nagisa. Rei. And Sousuke.˝

˝Wait! Isn't someone missing?˝ Sousuke noticed.

˝Nitori! Where is he?˝ Makoto asked worriedly.

˝AAAAAHHHHH! HELP!˝ Suddenly they heard a scream.


	2. ATHORS NOTE-PLEASE READ THIS!

**ATHORS NOTE!**

* * *

Hello everybody,

I know I haven't updated my stories for a while, some for long time and I truly apologize for that (I'm really really really sorry!), but I want you to know that I will still be updateing those stories (all that are still not finished). So you don't have to worry. But I will be updating slower because I'll be busy with school and everything else.

I also want to thank everyone who read, followed or favorited my stories or profile and everyone who reviewed. Thenk you very much :)

Who ever has a question about stories, you can PM me, and you can PM me if you just wanna talk.:))

And when I finish all stories I have to finish I will publish new ones...I just wanted everyone to know that... ;))

* * *

I REPEAT AGAIN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY, ALL STORIES I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET WILL BE UPDATED AND FINISHED, I PROMISE! :)

* * *

THIS NOTE IS PUBLISHED ON ALL STORIES THAT AREN'T FINISHED!

* * *

Take care everyone! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! **

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**And please review! :)**

**ENJOY! ;)**

******I DON'T OWN FREE OR DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTER!**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Time Digivolving

* * *

˝Wait! Isn't someone missing?˝ Sousuke noticed.

˝Nitori! Where is he?˝ Makoto asked worriedly.

˝AAAAAHHHHH! HELP!˝ Suddenly they heard a scream.

˝That's Nitori!˝ Haru said as he and the others started running.

They spotted him. ˝There he is! Nitori!˝ Rin yelled.

˝Guys!˝ Nitori yelled as big red bug followed him, he fell on the floor. ˝Nitori. Don't worry. Tanemon will protect you!˝ Little green digimon said.

˝Tanemon.˝

Makoto approached him. ˝Nitori!˝

˝Makoto.˝

˝What in the world is that thing!?˝ Rin asked.

˝That's Kwagamon!˝ Motimon said.

Kwagamon attacked them as they turned around and started running. ˝Run guys! Run!˝ Haru yelled.

They ran and ran, but suddenly stopped. It was a cliff.

˝Oh no! We are cornered!˝

˝We have to fight!˝ Koromon said.

˝No! Are you out of your mind! It's to dangerous! He's huge!˝ Haru stated, not letting go of Koromon.

˝I have to!˝ Koromon yelled and got out of Haru's grip. And so did the other digimon.

˝No, Koromon!˝

˝Yokomon!˝

˝Tsunomon!˝

˝Motimon!˝

˝Tokomon!˝

˝Bukamon!˝

˝Tanemon!˝

They all attacked him at once, but it was no use. He's way to strong for them. He pushed them away and they all fell. Kids rushed over to their digimon.

˝Koromon! Are you okay?˝ Haru asked worriedly.

˝I'm fine, Haru.˝ He replied.

˝You little idiot! Don't do that again! You could have gotten hurt!˝ Haru said with a little bit raised voice.

˝I had to. My job is to protect you Haru.˝ Little pink digimon smiled at his partner.

˝Oh, you…˝ Raven-haired boy giggled. ˝I have to admit you are pretty brave for such a small creature.˝ He smiled.

˝Tsunomon! Are you okay?˝

˝Yokomon…˝

˝Tokomon! You scared me!˝

˝Motimon. Don't scare me like that anymore!˝

˝Bukamon! Hey Bukamon!˝

˝Tanemon, are you hurt?˝

As they were with their digimon Kwagamon moved closer. Kids got up and took few steps back, to the edge of the cliff.

˝Damn! Guys, anybody brought a helicopter?˝ Rin asked sarcastically.

˝What should we do?˝ Makoto asked.

˝We have to fight!˝ Koromon said.

˝No! He's to strong!˝

˝We have to!˝

All digimon jumped out of their partner's hands and went towards the Kwagamon.

˝No! Guys come back!˝

˝It's to dangerous!˝

As they moved closer, the gadgets the kids got started to glow.

KOROMON DIGIVOLVES TO…AGUMON!

YOKOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…BIYOMON!

MOTIMON DIGIVOLVES TO…TENTOMON!

TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…GABUMON!

TOKOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…PATAMON!

BUKAMON DIGIVOLVES TO…GOMAMON!

TANEMON DIGIVOLVES TO…PALMON!

˝Wha…What just happened!?˝ Kids looked confused as their digimon suddenly got bigger.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!**

**Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry for late update! I'll try to update more often! **

**I also apologize for any gramma or spelling mistakes!**

**Hope you like it!**

**And please review! I love reding reviews :)**

**ENJOY! ;)**

**I DON'T OWN FREE OR DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTER!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Haru And Agumon Vs. Shellmon

* * *

All digimon jumped out of their partner's hands and went towards the Kwagamon.

˝No! Guys come back!˝

˝It's to dangerous!˝

As they moved closer, the gadgets the kids got started to glow.

KOROMON DIGIVOLVES TO…AGUMON!

YOKOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…BIYOMON!

MOTIMON DIGIVOLVES TO…TENTOMON!

TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…GABUMON!

TOKOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…PATAMON!

BUKAMON DIGIVOLVES TO…GOMAMON!

TANEMON DIGIVOLVES TO…PALMON!

˝Wha…What just happened!?˝ Kids looked confused as their digimon suddenly got bigger.

˝It's like they suddenly…grew up or something.˝ Makoto said.

Digimon stood in front of their partners, faceing the big red bug Digimon.

˝Come on guys! Let's attack!˝ As Agumon said that they all attacked Kwagamon.

˝Pepper Breath!˝

˝Spiral Twister!˝

˝Super Shocker!˝

˝Blue Blaster!˝

˝Boom Bubble!˝

˝Poison Ivy!˝

Kwagamon was hit by their attacks and was nocked out, falling behind into the trees.

˝They…won…˝ Haru and everyone else were shocked and glad at the same time. They were proud of their strange new friends.

Digimon ran over to their partners. ˝Haha! You did it!˝ Haru smiled as he lifted his orange friend.

They all celebrated, but it was for short while…Kwagamon got up and once again attacked children and their Digi-partners.

˝Haru look out!˝ Mako warned him as Haru and Agumon turned around and saw Kwagamon.

They took few steps back until they reached the edge of the cliff. He cut of part of the cliff and children and their Digimon fell down into the ocean.

˝Marching Fishes!˝ Gomamon yelled and a lot of fishes appeared. They all climbed on.

˝Look out everyone!˝ Rin warned everyone as they watched how Kwagamon fell down into the ocean, which made a big wave and they all ended up on a beach.

˝What was that?˝ Rei asked, confused just like everyone else.

˝Those were my friends, fishes!˝ Gomamon said as he stood in front of Rei.

˝Oh, I see˝ Rei smiled. ˝Thank you..ehh…˝ Seeing they all changed they didn't know their new names.

˝Gomamon.˝ Gomamon smiled.

˝Then, I guess your not Tokomon anymore, right?˝ Nagisa asked looking at his little friend.

˝No. Now I'm Patamon.˝ Patamon said.

˝It's all beacause we digivolved.˝ Agumon added.

˝And what dose that mean?˝ Haru asked.

˝Digivolving is when they advance to the next level, become more powerful then before.˝ Sousuke explained.

˝That's right! We all digivolved.˝ Tentomon said. ˝I went from Motimon to Tentomon.˝

˝I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon.˝ Pink bird said as she looked at her partner, Mako.

˝Frist I was Tsunomon and now Gabumon.˝ He said.

˝And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon.˝ She explained.

˝And I was Koromon, and I digivolved into Agumon.˝ He added.

˝Mhhmm. Your way bigger then you used to be. Now that you digivolved dose that make you soething different or are you still a digimon?˝ Haru asked with his hands behind his head.

˝I'm still digimon, but I needed your help Haru.˝ Agumon smiled.

˝Mine? For what?˝

˝You see digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful I needed to share your energy.˝ He explained.

˝So I helped you change!? That is so cool!˝ Nagisa smiled while looking at Patamon.

˝Sure is.˝

˝My parents warned me about strangers.˝

˝I'm not a stranger, Rei. I'm your friend for life!˝ Gomamon smiled.

˝Okay. So what are we gonna do?˝ Rin asked.

˝If only there was a payphone. We could call police or our parents.˝ Rei said.

˝But we don't even know where we are.˝ Haru said.

˝We know where we started.˝ Mako added as they all looked up. ˝Up oon that mountain.˝

˝I say we forget about climbing up there and explore around here.˝ Rin suggested.

˝I'm not exploring anything. I'm staing right were we are.˝ Rei disagreed.

˝Yeah, lets wait for that giant bug to come back.˝ Rin said sarcasticly.

˝We don't even have a compas to tell us which way is north.˝ Sousuke said.

˝I know where it is.˝ Tenomon said.

˝Where?˝

˝It's opposit of south.˝ He said. Sousuke sighed.

˝We won't find out anything by sitting around here. Let's go explore around!˝ Haru said as he started walking and everyone followd him.

They suddenly heard ringigng.

˝Hey, listen! What's that?˝ Rin asked.

˝A phone…˝

They all ran towards the soure of the noise and found payphones.

As they tried to call for help they found out the phones aren't working. They sat at beach and decided to rest for a while.

˝So dose anyone have any food?˝ Mako asked.

˝No.˝

˝Not me.˝

˝I got nothing.˝

They all said as they looked at Rei who had big bag with him.

˝Look! Rei's got emergency food!˝ Haru noticed.

˝Rei! Hey Rei! You got all the food! Come here!˝

˝Don't you know it's rude to interupt someone while they're making a phone call.˝ Rei complained.

He walked over to the rest of the group.

˝So we have enough food for three days.˝ Sousuke said.

˝But when you add in the Digimons we only have enough food for half an hour.˝ Mako added.

˝Oh, that's right.˝ Rei sighed.

˝Not to worry. We digimon find our own food.˝ Gabumon said.

˝Are you sure guys?˝ Mako asked.

˝Yeah.˝

˝This is great!˝ Haru said as he split his food with Agumon.

They all ate while sitting on the beach, when suddenly they heard a roar.

A huge digimon with shell appeared, as he destroyed all the payphones.

˝What is that?˝ Haru asked.

˝Shellmon!˝ Tentomeon said.

˝What's Shellmon?˝

˝Something that gets mad for no reason!˝

˝Let's fight!˝ Agumon yelled.

˝Spiral Twister…huh?˝

˝Super Shocker….uh..˝

˝Blue Blaster…ohhh..˝

˝Boom Bubble…aw…˝

˝Pepper Breath!˝

They tried to attack but only Agumon had enough strenght to fight. Shellmon nocked them all out, but Agumon.

˝What's happening to them?˝ Sousuke asked.

˝They're probably hungry.˝ Mako said.

˝But, how come Agumon is the only one who has strenght to fight?˝ Rin asked.

˝He's the only one who ate.˝ Mako pointed out.

˝Agumon, it looks like it's up to me and you!˝ Haru said.

˝Give me a diversion.˝ Agumon said.

˝Hey, Shellmon! Ugly over here!˝ Haru ran over to the other side and hit him with metal staff.

˝No, Haru don't!˝ Mako yeeled worriedly.

˝Pepper Breath!˝ Agumon attacked which made Shellmon even more mad. He spetped on Agumon with his foot and grabbed Haru with his hair.

˝Ahhhh!˝ Shellmon gripped Haru even harder.

˝No! Haru!˝ Agumon looked up.

˝Ahhhhhhh!˝ Suddenly Haru's digivice glowed.

˝AGUMON DIGIVOLVES TO…..GREYMON!˝

Agumon digivolved into even bigger and more powerfull form. He pushed Shellmon and he leet go of Haru.

˝He digivolved…again?˝ Haru looked confuesd.

He fought Shellmon. ˝Nova Blast!˝ Greymon's attack blasted Shellmon far away into the ocean.

They he turned back into Agumon.


End file.
